How To Save A Life
by missamy-lm
Summary: BA, set after Silencer, songfic to 'How To Save A Life' based on the preview of the finale. Adult situations at end.


A/N: Hello there:) Well… I haven't done any sort of writing in a while… I took a hiatus to focus on my mountain of study… stupid year 10 exams and upper school choices… Grrrrr! Anyway… I'm on my two week holiday, so I thought I'd challenge myself a bit… I'm only 4 stories off my 20 mark (not counting if they're finished or not…) So… Four one-shots may sound easy but we're talking about someone with absolutely NO inspiration whatsoever. So… please enjoy whatever random rubbish that magically appears on the screen:)

Disclaimer: Don't own them… or the song… however it is my Myspace song… that's how much I love it. And I can't help but want to turn the boyfriend into an asshole (haven't seen Silencer yet… I already don't like him because he isn't Bobby)

Dedications: To everyone:) And to whoever invented chocolate… you keep me sane, my friend… you really do…

Summary: B/A… On the synopsis of the finale:) Songfic to 'How To Save A Life'.

* * *

'How To Save A Life'

* * *

She watched him leave, and she sighed, tears threatening to fall. She was losing him slowly, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Packing up her things, she grabbed her bag and coat, preparing to brace the cold winds outside. 'What have I done?' She thought to herself. She called him, but no answer. 'Bobby… please answer the phone… please… we… we need to talk about this okay?' He would listen to the message, sure, but would he call back? She laughed sadly at her own stupidity.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
_

He kept driving, staring out at the long, dark road ahead. He looked down at his now silent phone. He knew it had been her, but no way was he going to talk to her. She was happy with… Peter? Was that his name? Frankly, he didn't care, he just knew that she was happy with another man, and they would never be together the way he wanted. The phone rang again. He knew it was her. He wasn't going to answer.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

'Dammit!' She threw the phone across the room, tears falling down her cheeks. A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts, and she stood up, praying silently that is was Bobby behind the dark polished wood. She opened the door, and her heart broke a little bit more.

'Hey you…' Peter said, handing her a bunch of flowers. When he saw the tears in his eyes, he frowned. 'Al… what's wrong…' She sighed, taking the flowers and placing them on the bench.

'It… it's Bobby… he left the office this afternoon… he… he looked really upset. He won't answer his phone, and I'm really worried about him.' She whispered, staring out the window at the now pouring rain. He held onto her hand gently, and she thought he was about to comfort her… Tell her everything would be okay, that Bobby would be fine, and that any second now he'd be knocking on her door. She thought wrong.

'Forget about him, Al… you've got me now. You don't need that washed up loser.' Her eyes widened, and she shoved him away.

'What!!?' She screamed, tears of anger burning her face.

'He's a loser, Alex… face it… I've heard about everything he's done, and he's throwing it all away. You're better off, believe me.' She pushed him out the door, shaking with anger.

'Get out!' She yelled, not believing that someone she thought was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met could be such a scumbag.

'I knew it! You love him!' She stopped, more tears ran down her cheeks. 'Fine, I'm going, Alex. But you've lost me, and I'm never coming back.' She slammed the door, sliding down it whilst she sobbed quietly.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

It had been a whole week. Seven days, and she hadn't seen nor heard from him. She kept calling, and she kept leaving messages on his voice mail. He never called her back, though. She was sitting on her couch, deciding between two equally pathetic reality shows when there was an almost silent knock at her door. She sighed almost angrily. Who the hell comes over at 11 at night? She slowly padded over to the door, looking out the small side window to see who it was. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Do I answer it?' She thought. 'Yes, idiot! Answer the door!!!' She opened it slowly, to reveal a disheveled Bobby Goren. He looked into her eyes, and all she could see was sorrow and regret… and… was that love?

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
_

She pulled him inside softly, his whole body shaking. Removing his water-soaked coat, she wrapped a blanket around his large frame, guiding him gently to the couch. His eyes had focused on his hands, which were resting lightly in his lap. She sighed sadly, taking his hand in hers.

'Bobby…' She whispered softly, and he looked at her, tears forming in his dark brown eyes. She touched his cheek gently, and he leant into her touch.

'A… Eames… I… I'm so sorry…' He whispered into her palm, and she sighed sadly. Eames. 'I… I mean Alex… I…' Tears spilled silently down his cheeks. 'I've screwed up, haven't I?' She wrapped an arm around his softly, burying her face gently in his neck.

'N… no, Bobby. You haven't screwed anything up.' She whispered, her breath hot on his cold neck. He shivered, pulling her closer to him. They sat there, in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and she looked up, her eyes softening at his frightened look.

'I… I'm sorry…' He whispered, looking away. She touched his cheek gently, pulling his gaze back to her.

'Bobby… it's alright… Peter and I broke up. He made me realize how much I love you.' His eyes widened, and she smiled softly. 'Yeah… I love you…' He kissed her softly, first on the cheek, then she moved her head, and their lips made contact for the first time. He broke away gently, and mumbled into her hair 'I love you too…'

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him deeper, tears mixing with tears. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes contently.

'Are we ready for this, Bobby?' She mumbled into his neck, and he sighed sadly.

'If you're ready, Al… I am…' She nodded softly, snuggling further into his arms. 'I don't want this to end… no matter how much I screw up… promise me I'll always have this to come home to, okay?'

'Always, Bobby… you'll always have me okay?' He nodded, pulling her face up gently for another kiss, which quickly yet unintentionally became more heated than first thought. She straddled him, running her fingers through his dark curls.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
_

He kissed her neck softly, as he gently carried her into the bedroom. She moaned softly, watching him intently as he lay her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes, and she silently begged him to go on. He pulled her top off gently, working his way down to her pants. He kissed her hip softly, and she moaned again, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her sweats off, kissing his way down her leg. He settled between her legs, looking at her in awe.

'You're so beautiful…' He whispered, and she sat up, unbuttoning his shirt shakily. Within minutes, all clothes had been discarded, and they both settled under the sheets, gentle kisses raining down on both of their bodies. He started at her forehead, and slowly kissed her the entire way down her body, purposely missing where she wanted him the most. She groaned louder, as his lips made their way back to her inner thigh. She gasped as his lips pressed against her centre, his tongue darting out quickly. Placing her hands on his head, she prayed he would stay there. She was on the edge, and he could tell. Slowly stopping his gentle attack, he moved up her body gently, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

'Why'd you stop…' She whispered breathlessly, grinding against him in anticipation. He placed his hands on her hips, as if to restrict her movement. She kissed him, her arms wrapping around his body gently.

'I want to be inside you… that's why…' He whispered into her neck, his voice hoarse with passion and love. She nodded, moving her legs apart slightly for him.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

She sobbed out his name as she came, her name coming out quietly from his lips as he did the same. Collapsing on top of her, she pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. His arms wrapped around her gently, his breathing slowly becoming more even.

'I love you, Ally…' He whispered into her chest, and she smiled, playing with his curls.

'I love you more, Bobby…' She whispered, closing her eyes. Once she knew he was asleep, she slipped into her own dream world.

_Where did I go wrong (where did I go wrong), I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up (I would of stayed up) with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

* * *

A/N: OMG yay the end! Reviews purdy pease:D 


End file.
